Lifeless Nation -ONLY UPDATING ON WATTPAD-
by NameBrandSnacks
Summary: *THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE TO BE UPDATED ON WATTPAD @ADRIANNEVILLES* [Zombie Apocalypse AU] Five unwary strangers are introduced into the apocalypse in the United States, without a single warning. There seems to be hope – in the United Kingdom for that matter, but no one knows for sure. Getting there is going to be risky. (NevillexOFC / Dean AmbrosexReader)
1. Teaser

**_Author's Note_** _: Here's a teaser for a story I plan to get to once I get finished with a few complete works. No real spoilers for anything. Said people in this teaser will be revealed soon enough._

* * *

With a shaky breath, she held onto the wall, easing herself by both figures. One was lying unresponsive on the ground, the other: kneeling over. Both figures were cloaked by the shadows.

The young woman wanted to check and see if both people were alright, though deep in the pit of her stomach her instincts were telling her not to.

She had just barely passed by the figures, until the kneeling one moved to look at her. It was a woman, her features seemed almost lifeless, and her face was thin, revealing the bones of her eye sockets underneath her pale skin. Her face was coated in blood, sending chills down the girl's spine.

The woman didn't look human, and opened her mouth to only make a low groaning before slowly getting to her feet. She gasped, backing away from the sickly woman, turning on her heel to run. There was no one in sight, and she wondered what happened to everyone. The streetlights lit the way as the girl hurried down the sidewalk, and the sick lady was still in pursuit.

"Stay back, go away – leave me alone!" the girl screamed at the woman. She wasn't listening, and the horrified girl feared she would end up like the figure lying on the ground. She soon tripped, sliding to the ground as the woman tried to attack her.

A gunshot rang through the dimly lit alley, and the woman slumped down onto the frightened girl. She shoved the dead woman off of her, trying to get to her feet to see where her savior was. She faced away, looking at the sidewalk as she pushed herself up slowly with both hands.

She heard the sound of heels clacking down the cement, and something cold was pressed into the back of her head.

 _"Don't fucking move."_ a female voice demanded abruptly.

The girl gasped lightly, squeezing her eyes shut. Her cheeks were hot, and a few tears slid down them. "P-please, I don't know what's going on—" she pleaded.

 _"Were you bit?"_

"What?" the girl hesitated.

 _"Answer the question: were you fucking bit?!"_

There was another click, like the sound of a pistol being pulled back. The girl was even more petrified now. That was it; she was going to _die_ there. And she was only in town that night after a wrestling show.


	2. 01

He felt the car lurching to a slow stop, though it sped up again soon after.

 _"Are you sure you're not lost?"_

Neville moved his head a bit, eyes still closed while he slumbered. Dean Ambrose was being as loud as ever, and he had barely even known the guy for less than 2 weeks. The man took the backseat of Cesaro's car to himself as the three men agreed to carpool to the event in Dean's hometown of Cincinnati, Ohio.

"I've seen this street, brother. I _know_ it's not the way," Dean commented. The rugged man leaned back in the passenger's seat, watching the scenery go by in the window.

"Then why don't I get out and let you drive, hmm?" the big Swiss spoke sarcastically.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, though closed it after a moment. "Can you two keep it down, I'm tryin' to sleep.." the Geordie muttered under his breath.

"Ya gonna sleep all day? Damn man, might as well get you laid after the show since I know you're _not_ doing anything after," Ambrose teased at the Brit.

"What? Dean Ambrose knows a nice girl next door type?" Cesaro laughed.

He smirked a bit, "not really, but there are some _prostitutes_ that hang around.."

The man sat up a bit, "really Ambrose, a sex worker?" he snapped.

Dean shrugged, "c'mon man, I know there are _plenty_ of girls walking the streets that you could pay a dollar to make you holler."

"Dean, knock it off.." Cesaro spoke.

"Fine, I'll stop," Dean gave in. "Take this street though, it's a quicker route."

After a mile they finally arrived into town with Dean pointing out landmarks and buildings. Cesaro became distracted, nearly missing their turn. With a quick swerve they avoided hitting another car, and almost hit a woman crossing the street. Its front bumper just brushed her skirt.

"Hey! Come on, watch it – damn!" the woman yelped, turning around swiftly to confront the car that nearly hit her. She made her way to the car, seeing one of the men inside scolding the driver for not speeding away.

Cesaro rolled down the window to speak to her. "I'm so sorry miss, are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm good, so that means I won't have to kick your ass," she teased.

"Hey sweetheart," Dean hummed, "I'm not in the mood for some, but my friend here in the backseat needs a little _company_." He pointed at Neville, who in turn, glared at Ambrose.

"She is not what you _think_ she is." Neville mumbled in his defense.

"Hate to burst your bubble chum, but she _is_ a prostitute," Dean stated.

He was _sort_ of right, Neville noticed the rather meager clothing and high heels she was wearing – if the shirt she was wearing was any smaller, her breasts would have emerged if she moved an arm. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and her make-up made her look like a model. The girl honestly looked like an angel, and he couldn't understand how she could do that job.

Cesaro sighed, "look, just ignore my friends. We don't mean any trouble, so I think we'll leave."

The woman nodded, "no problems then, have fun you guys." she spoke in a friendly way. Ambrose winked at her, and the girl flipped him off right after. Neville hid behind the jacket he had brought along, not wanting to be embarrassed by Ambrose any further. He watched the woman walk down the street, seeing other woman dressed just like her in the neighborhood.

"You know that girl?" Cesaro asked.

Ambrose laughed, "I've seen her around, goes by 'Berry Bomb', don't know what her real name is, but I bet Nevs would _love_ to find out."

"Keep it shut—" Neville growled.

"I saw you starin' at her tits."

"Keep it **_shut_**!"

The Swiss man rolled his eyes at their bickering, wonder how much longer he had inside the car with the two.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes** : I assure you the [Name] (the reader) will be introduced in the next chapter. So keep it tuned in._


	3. 02

Traffic plagued the route [Name] and her best friend were on, but just in the distance they could see the Cincinnati highway sign.

[Name] was a huge WWE fan who finally tossed together the cash to take a trip down to their first Monday Night Raw event. She was thrilled, though her friend rarely watched wrestling on TV anyway.

"Aren't you excited?" the girl spoke.

"Dude [Name], we still have three hours to get there. Dean Ambrose can wait," her friend sighed.

"I know Dean can wait, but aren't you excited to see Seth Rollins?" [Name] asked.

Her friend nodded, "yes, but pull into the lane next to us and take a detour, we can still get there with that road." [Name] took the way her friend had pointed out, following their GPS though the town.

She glanced at the prostitutes walking around, not knowing much about what went down there at dusk. [Name] spotted one in a skirt and tiny top, seeing that she looked like one of the girls that went to school with her years ago. Shaking her head, the woman drove to the arena, seeing cars parked from blocks down.

"I guess we're parking here, and walking.." [Name] sighed. A little while later the girls got in line, seeing WWE superstars and Divas carrying their things into the arena.

"There's Neville!" [Name] pointed out to her best friend. The friendly Englishman waved at both of them, and the two waved back.

"I _see_ Ambrose," her friend teased.

"Oh! Where?" [Name] spoke, glancing around quickly. Her friend muttered something before dragging the woman through the line and into the building once the doors opened.

The venue was packed, and people immediately hurried to the merchandise table to buy their things early before the show started. [Name] soon realized she hadn't even used to the restroom since the last stop, grabbing her friend and hurrying to the nearest restrooms so the girl could hold [Name]'s stuff while she was in the restroom.

They found their seats, though [Name] was disappointed that they weren't in the seats that wrestlers tossed their shirts to. With 45 minutes to spare, [Name] and her friend decided to sit tight for the show.

* * *

All three men were glad to be back on their feet and walking around after a car trip.

Dean had snuck away to find Roman Reigns, leaving Neville and Cesaro to carry their own luggage into the building.

Upon entering through the back of the venue, Neville spotted a WWE staff member sitting in a chair off to the side. A nurse was with him, asking him questions and examining him. The poor man looked pale and sick, Neville hoped he was okay.

Ignoring the scene, the Brit followed his friend into the locker room to change for the event.

Neville was geared up and ready to go, waiting for his cue to go on about an hour into the live episode of Raw. The energy was intense, even before he got out to the ring to wrestle Heath Slater. In an instance it was all over, and the fans wanted more of the Man that Gravity forgot as he headed backstage.

In another hour the event was over, yet Cesaro had told Neville to stick around while Ambrose was still at the venue. He had no clue were the Lunatic Fringe was, and Neville really didn't feel like sticking around late. But he still waited, with his bag of luggage sitting by his feet.

"Hey guys, guys!" Dean shouted down the hall, hastily making his way over to both men.

Both stood up to greet him. "Are we goin'?" Neville asked.

Dean shook his head, "can't. _Someone slashed our tires_ , and it's way too damn quiet out there. The fans left but it's just too quiet…"

The Brit gritted his teeth lightly, "someone slashed our tires?" he repeated.

"Look, I dunno what the hell is going on, but I think we might have to walk to the nearest tire shop. Especially if we want to catch up to the others and head to the next city. We're still on the clock." Cesaro stated.

"Ugh – alright. Let's go.." Neville spoke.

Something clattered to the floor down one of the halls, causing Neville to jolt. "—the hell?" he muttered. Both Cesaro and Ambrose had heard it as well.

"I know we're not alone, the staff still has to clean up and pack the ring back up." Cesaro commented.

"I still think we should check it out, that crash sounded really nasty," the Englishman spoke. Dean shrugged his shoulders, going after the Brit as he hurried down.

"This is _not_ a good idea!" Dean called after him.

"Is that blood? Over there, on the wall—" Cesaro spoke.

Ambrose glanced to the wall he pointed to. "Shit, it _might_ be.. Better keep an eye on pipsqueak – told you _something_ was up," Cesaro shook his head, going ahead to keep an eye on Neville. They had to stay together as a small group anyway.


	4. 03

She yawned, letting her friend drive as the two women left the area. [Name] was tired, and her friend offered to drive to the nearest motel for the night. She only had enough cash for a 1-night stay at a cheap motel, and both girls needed to sleep anyhow.

Locking the car, [Name]'s friend handed her the keys as they unlocked the door and went into the small room. She flopped onto the bed, leaving her friend to use the bathroom in the room.

There wasn't much to do, and [Name] had brought along he phone charger. She checked her social media, seeing posts from the show that night, yet another video caught her eye.

Tapping the link, it was a video of a man being shot multiple times in the stomach, though he was still on his feet and walking toward the officer. [Name] gasped lightly to herself, seeing as the video had been uploaded 45 minutes ago.

"You shouldn't be watching that stuff, [Name]—" a voice snapped, causing the girl to drop her phone.

"I know but what do you think it is?" she asked.

[Name]'s friend shrugged, "probably some asshole on drugs.."

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah [Name], there's probably some drug ring around here selling pretty powerful stuff." the girl spoke, leaning over [Name]'s shoulder to see the video.

"Yeah, you're right," [Name] sighed, exiting out of the page and setting her phone down. "I guess we could spend the night and leave in the morning. I can't spend another moment in that car."

Her friend nodded, flopping onto the bed with her. "See you in the morning, [Name]. You better wake me up with coffee.." she sighed into the pillow.

* * *

He slid to a stop, trying to figure out where the noise came from.

"Hurry up, I think someone is still here!" Neville shouted to Cesaro and Ambrose.

Before the two got any closer, the Brit ran off again. Eventually he found a room where some shelves had fallen over, seeing nothing around or under them.

He stared carefully into the room, nearly jumping when he felt someone grab his shoulder. Neville cocked his head to see Ambrose, "oh shit – you scared the crap outta me!" he hissed.

"There's nothing here man, let's go. We'll take our bags with us and stay at the nearest hotel and call a mechanic in the morning." Dean spoke.

Neville nodded, letting both men leading him back to their bags and out of the arena. They walked back into town, which was deathly silent, and seemed to show no signs of life. Cesaro had his nose down at his phone, reading something.

"Damn, there was a huge riot farther into town. It spilled over the police and turned into a bloodbath. People were reported to be… _eating each other_.." the Swiss fellow spoke.

Neville turned up his nose at the news, "you are so full of _shit_ , you know that man?" he laughed.

"So what, everyone is dead, _sort_ of?" Ambrose teased.

"Yeah, I bet our fans are _dying_ to meet us now." Cesaro snickered.

"There are _no_ such things as _zombies_ , my mum always said so," Neville butted in.

Cesaro rolled his eyes, "let's just find a hotel to spend the night in, there's one on the outskirts of town. It's cheap, but close to a mechanic according to Google Maps."

Both men nodded, walking a few more blocks before arriving at a dumpy little hotel. There was a woman on duty, who was glad to help them get a room for the night.

"Did we really have to get one room?" Neville asked.

"Yup, it was cheaper." Cearo said.

"I'll sleep on the floor then," Dean muttered.

Cesaro and Neville chuckled before entering the room. He had stayed at some dumpy hotels before, but this one was the worst yet. The night was strange enough, and the Englishman hoped everything would be normal in the morning.


End file.
